callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ACR
Page Title Why isn't the title Bushmaster ACR? I was under the impression that the ingame name was supposed to be in the weapons box and that would redirect to the more complete name. Similar to what we did with COD4's weapon box. 22:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Name It's no longer called the Bushmaster ACR, but the Remington ACR. Yeah Bushmaster is going to be making the civilian version, and Remington is going to be making the Military version with full auto. Does anyone know when the ACR is going to be fielded to troops. http://www.thefirearmblog.com/blog/2009/06/19/bushmaster-acr-is-now-remington-acr/ --VRazer 17:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Awesome gun I would have to say this is a good gun that i have used so far even though i am a level 11 but i picked it up somewhere in multiplayer gameplay and its really good to use i recommend it. 100% best gun. apart from some others i like as well.SLAUGHTERER 11:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC). Totally irrelevant --Gesz 12:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I disagree. I think it's good that people share things like what weapons/perks they like/don't like and why, it gives newer players a good perspective on the game, though it is nice to say why you like the gun as opposed to just "its really good to use." Besides, isn't that what discussion pages are for? 18:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Confusion One thing I do not understand is how I use a Standard ACR and it has around 800 rounds max, but the silenced version has around 1260. MJR Nigel Black 13:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Caliber There was no valid citation to prove the in game ACR fire 6.8 SPC. It doesn't. If it did it would have more power and the gun wouldn't say 5.56. Wrong info about modular design and caliber The Remington ACR needs a swap of the lower receiver and the magazine in order to accommodate different caliber rounds. The article says all it needs are modular magazines, which is incorrect. Also, the ACR is only available in 5.56, 6.5, and 6.8 by default. The 7.62 lower, which was featured in earlier designs, is not included in the Remington ACR info sheet at this time. Info in the wrong place? "The army is planning to field the last of its M4s in 2010." Shouldn't this be placed in the M4 article? It seems out of place here.LW556DCJ 00:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, shouldn't the info be changed, because the first time the ACR can be used is in SSDD, with holographic sights... 20:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Guest Regarding the "Usefulness" I think that the part ... However, even with Stopping Power and Steady Aim the close quarters aspect of this gun is not as good as other assault rifles. Using the Masterkey Shotgun attachment will offset this though. ... should be remove because it's the way you play that makes this gun good at CQB or not. The damage is same as the M4's ( BTW. I says 30-20 (MP), the lower value should be first, I shall change that ) then with the right choice of attachment(s) is the way to make this gun work well at CQB, so IMO this should be changed.